


Amaranth

by softsocks (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Is A Servant, Forbidden Love, Future King, M/M, Night Before Coronation, Phil is a prince, but they can't be together, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/softsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'an imaginary flower that never fades; a purple colour'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amaranth

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and not that happy. Sorry.

Philip's always know he'd take his father's throne one day, eventually. He was born a prince, son to the ruler of the four corners and the six lands. His destiny, his only role in life would be to continue the reign set by his ancestors.

Yet, despite knowing this, he still willingly opened his arms and his heart to the poor orphan boy he would later come to love.

And despite knowing the inevitable outcome, instead of ending things before they had even properly started, and before he fell too hard in love to get back up unscathed, before they  _both_ did - Philip  _allowed_ himself to touch, and taste, and  _love_ , because the thought of walking away was simply too much to bear.

And now, on the eve of his coronation, he's regretting not ending it before, regretting allowing himself to fall in love.

Because in less than a day, he'll have to complete the ceremony that will alter his life and don the crown that will raise his status as long as he shall live. He'll have to step away from his teenage whims and grow up, become an adult.

And, he'll need to marry. Every king  _must_ have a queen.

Unfortunately, no throne may hold two kings.

* * *

"Is there anything else I may do for you, my prince?"

"Join me?" Philip requests.

Daniel knows, as servant to the current Crown Prince and future King of the Never Lands, to refuse a request from his lord is as good as commiting treason, or murder. He also knows that Philip is not cruel enoght to chastise him, and it's not as though he doesn't want to, it's just...

Daniel wants to join him,  _too much._ Everything's always  _too much_ when it comes to Philip.

"Please, Daniel, we only have tonight left, Gods know...what will happen after I am crowned, what will change and I...I can not stand to waste what little time we have left."

Daniel sighs softly, the sliver of determination he had been clinging to, deflating as he gives in. He locks the door to Philip's bedroom chambers, closes the drapes and lights the scented candles on the dresser. He strips to his undergarments and slips under the covers, Philip's warmed hands sliding around his waist.

"I wish my destiny were different." Philip murmurs as he places a kiss onto Daniel's neck.

"Do not...you have been a part of royalty your whole life, this is all you have ever know. Besides, you were figuratively and literally born to be king - you are the kindest, sweetest, most caring person in all the lands, the best possible choice, the most suitable, to rule. I do not wish for things to be different, and neither should you."

Philip presses delicate kisses to Daniel's gentle skin, breathing in the scent of lavender soap and honey, mixed in with the fading smells of dirt and flour and roses, soaking in as much of  _Daniel_  as he can, while he still can.

"I just wish that  _this_ did not have to end. Knowing what would inevitably happen, does not make continuing my life without you any easier. I wish that we did not have these roles defining and segregating us."

"I love you," Daniel says, and his voice is softly spoken, yet it echoes around the room like a shout.

Philip squeezes Daniel in the vain hope he can stop him from ever having to leave his side. He then pulls on Daniel's shoulder so he turns around, delicious chocolate eyes locking on enchanting oceanic ones.

"I love you too." He replies, stroking his thumbs across Daniel's cheeks to catch the tears that have begun to fall. His own eyes brim with tears but he blinks them away.

They spend their remaining hours sharing soft kisses and whispering declarations of love and foolish promises of forever.

Neither mention the future event slowly creeping on them, neither spare even a second's glance at the amaranth cloak draped over the cloth mannequin, but both were much too aware.

They focus on the love in their hearts, on the present, and nothing else.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more to this at a later date. I'm not sure.


End file.
